warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gunner
was a lithe dark tabby she-cat with green eyes. Gunner is described as a stubborn she-cat, rarely budging on her decisions. She never quits, and is always sure that she gets her way. Gunner can be considered brave, mainly because she's a very daring character. She'll do anything a cat dares her to do, whether it's sticking her head in a fox-hole, or rubbing against a twoleg's leg. Because of this, cats can consider her foolish, but she ignores these comments. She's very adventurous, and will often be gone for quite a few days exploring. She loves listening to true stories, so she can set out and go on an adventure herself. Stories often inspire Gunner, so she enjoys being around older cats. Description Appearance : Character :Gunner is a very stubborn cat, and it's hard to make her budge on something she's got her mind set on. Gunner isn't one to quit, and isn't one to change her mind. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. She's known to be determined, getting whatever she wants accomplished accomplished. She'll fight until she gets her way. :Gunner is also well-known to be very adventurous and daring, from sticking her head into a Fox-Den, to discovering new territories on the vast Earth. When someone dares her to do something, Gunner will do it. Gunner enjoys exploring new areas, and doesn't take no for an answer. She goes where she pleases, and won't listen to anyone else. Gunner often risks her life for fun, angering her parents. She's well-known to disappear for quite sometime, usually exploring. She listens to stories well, and dreams of them being real. If these stories sound real, she'll often set out on an adventure to see the truth for herself. Gunner will go on any adventure, whether it's to fine another cat, or just to set borders. To Gunner, almost every day is a whole new adventure. : Skills and Abilities :Gunner is very good at tracking, whether it's another cat, or just prey, she'll find it. Her nose has a great sense of smell, and her memory is vast, allowing her to remember scents from long before. She can also taste things fairly well, so when she tastes the air, she can often find the trail of whatever she's looking for. :Since Gunner's a skillful tracker, she's a talented hunter. Her great tracking ability allows her to find prey quickly and easily. Her sharp claws easily give her a grip on her prey, and her muscular legs give her powerful and long leaps. Her teeth aren't super sharp, but they're still sharp, though they will dull down as she ages. Her long whiskers make her aware of things around her as they brush up against objects such as bushes and brambles. Her hearing is fine, as well as her sight, so she has no problems at finding and hearing her prey. Though she's not very fast, Gunner makes up for speed in her power. Biography Kithood Adolscence Not long after her parent's death in the SplashClan battle, Gunner starved to death, as she was unable to live alon, and was a terrible hunter. Lineage Father: :Shadow - Deceased, residence unknown Mother: :Fang - Deceased, residence unknown Sister: :Storm - Unborn Brother: :Kap - Living Aunt: :Tansy - Status Unknown Relationships Family Shadow - Fang - Kap - Storm - Cameos Quotes Images Life Image Category:She-cats